Changing Seasons
by ChefSelecta
Summary: Orphaned at the age of 7. Taken in by the Magus at 8 and became the council's best agent by the age of 12. Shinji is now back in Mahora on his toughest mission yet. Not for the faint hearted. Set in the universe as; Negima: A Magical Beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Changing Seasons

Hey there guys, first off thanks for reading 'Moon over the castle'. Those review meant a lot to me. Next, I wana give a shout out to a fellow writer, Triblade. Thanks man for your input and proof reading this. Another person I wana say hello is A mr Lunar! Thanks for them tips mate. You should be my face popping at your little get together in 'ask the Negima crew' hopefully in the not so distant future.

Right, to business. This is in fact a rewrite. I got a very constructive review and after looking over it, I decided to redo that pile of # ,and seek help from some of the more experienced writers and reviewers. (You know who you are, thanks mates). After doing a complete format change, this is what came out so give it a go.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anyone or anything in this fic. They belong to Ken Akamatsu. And with his track record, things aren't gona change anytime soon.

* * *

Changing Seasons

It has been 2 weeks since the festival incidence. Things were back to normal at the Mahora School. Birds flying in the air, the wind blowing softly, girls enjoying their lunch in the open garden, everything was fine and well in Konoe's beloved school.

But things are never fine and well in this school. Why you say that dear readers? Well let's go back a couple of days shall we?

**One week ago**

An emergency hearing was held in the Magic Country. The reason? The Council of Magic was not pleased on how the Festival incidence was handled. They ordered everyone who was directly responsible to attend this hearing. Fortunately for Negi, he was under strict orders from the Dean himself to not attend this hearing. Accompanying him were Takahata and Alberio. As expected, things did not go smoothly.

"We prevented a catastrophe!" the Dean shouted. Clearly he wasn't pleased on how this turn of event came about.

An old man, his face covered by his hood raised his hand in protest. "But the simple fact that this incidence occurred was a result of you and your staff's negligence. I find your lack of attention to security rather…… disturbing."

Stepping in between this feud of words, Takahata did his best to diffuse the situation. "With all due respect sir, the problem was dealt in a swift and efficient way. No casualties were reported and the integrity of this society has not been broken. All of this were…."

Before Takahata could continue, he was stopped by yet another member of the Council by the name of Elder Samuel "YOU BROUGHT INNOCENT CIVILIANS INTO A SKIRMISH. YOUR OWN STUDENTS. THAT VERY ACT DEFIES THE EXISTENCE OF OUR ORGANISATION. TO PROTECT AND ASSIST THE INNOCENT! NOT TO HARM!" The Council member shouted in outrage. Takahata could only remained quiet, knowing full well that what he said was indeed true.

The Council Head, intensely frustrated with the direction the Hearing is going, decided to take things into his own hands.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as he thumped the floor with his staff

With that outburst, the entire hall was covered in silence. The Council Head cleared his throat before continuing. "The chamber will discuss the situation and deliver onto you our judgment. Return in an hour's time".

Just as Konoe's party were about to exit the hall, a familiar voice stopped them.

"Wait…."

The Council Head turned to the source of that voice. "What is it Magus?" he asked

The Magus slowly stood. Deciding to take his time into choosing his words, he finally spoke. "I think I have a suggestion that could be most beneficial for all parties"

The Council head, intrigued by this revelation, beckoned him to continue.

"Be brief Magus" said Elder Samuel, who moments ago, was berating Takahata.

The Magus, although slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted by a third party, decided to maintain his manners and continued. "Thank you." he said, though he didn't mean it. Some members even caught a hint of sarcasm in the Magus's voice

The Magus slowly walked to face the Council. Along the way he spotted his old friend, the Dean, and managed to give him a small nod and a wink. The dean saw this and returned the gesture. Deep down he knew that his old friend had one last ace hidden in his sleeve.

The magus finally stood in front of all the Council members, while surveying the Hall, he made sure to make eye contact with each Member. Clearly what he wanted everyone to hear what he was about to say. Finally he began. "I understand the Chamber's reaction to the Mahora Incidence. It was unfortunate that it happened. Nevertheless, the situation was handled efficiently and the secret of our existence was not exposed."

The Council Head nodded in acknowledgement. He could deny the fact that what the Magus said was indeed true. Detecting the Council Head's gesture, he proceeded. "To cut a long story short, I propose that we send a representative of the council to oversee the general security of Mahora!" The Magus waited for his suggestion to sink into all those who were present.

As expected, a member of the council objected his proposition. "Surely you jest Magus. Sending one more Mage will not change anything."

The Magus smiled. "With all due respect Councilman, but…….. I never said anything about sending another Mage."

Again, silence draped the halls. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. The Magus, sensing the tension, cleared his throat to break the silence. Taking this opportunity to speak, the Council Head turned to Konoe and asked, "Do you have any objections?"

"I have none" was all Konoe said. He turned to the Magus. Discreetly, he flashed a thumbs up. The Magus merely answered his signal by giving Konoe yet another one of his 'trademark' winks. He then again, faced the council.

"So be it….. Contact him as soon as he returns from his assignment in Africa. When you do, brief him on the situation at hand. This Hearing is now adjourned."

**Somewhere in Africa**

A lone hooded figure stood before a cowering man, his left hand, covered in the fires of hell itself. The frighten man could only beg for his life. "I BEG YOU….. DON'T KILL ME; I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS……….. I'M JUST A GUARD!"

The figure kneeled in front of the rebel. His eyes flashed a bright red before returning to its original colour. His once blazing hand, returned to normal. "Tell me where the villagers being held. Show me where your leader is. Do that and you live to see tomorrow's sunrise."

The soldier, thanking his god for His mercy, told the lone figure everything. "Of course! I'll tell you everything! The villagers are being held at the prison, at the far end of the camp, beside the guard house. The 'Hakimu', (Swahili for leader) he lives in his living quarters, near the armory."

The figure took a moment to plan out his next move. The rebel again pleaded for his life. "Please, I've told you all I know……" before he could continue, the figure, gave a hard right hook into his gut. The rebel was unconscious before he fell to the ground.

Walking past the knocked out guard, he thought to himself._ "I'll let the others deal with you."_

Before he could head to the prison, voices emerged the unconscious captive. His radio was still on. "WHATS HAPPENING THERE? REPORT IN NOW!"

Slowly, the figure seized the radio from the guard. His thumb brushed the side of the call button as he brought the radio's microphone nearer to his lips. " Crimen mos exuro in meus incendia!..."

His left hand began to ignite, reducing the radio to ashes.

* * *

Right that's it, flame em if you like, but try to be civil in it ok? Tell me if you like the new format. Right, I'm gona go back to sleep. See ya in the next one.

**Writer's translation: The guilty will burn in my fire**


	2. Chapter 2: Virtual Insanity

Hey all, Chefselecta here. Just went back to classes so I'm pretty busy lately. But do not fear, my schedule should stay the same. 'Moon over the Castle' by Thursday, and this fic by the weekend! Thanks to all who reviewed this, I guess I'll stick to story mode from this fic onwards, cause it suits my writing style. A big thanks to my trusted proof reader, Triblade and Lunardragon for notes, (had your email open while doing this p) Right, enough of me rambling, lets move on shall we?

P/S : Sorry If I can't wait for you Lunar, I have classes in the morning so gotta rush this before my assignments are due p. I should be free after the 20th, after that, take all the time you need to dissect this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Negima. Shinji on the other hand is mine (not in that way!). Zach Okoshi (hah! Got it right this time! ) belongs to my mate Triblade. Check his story out; it's in the same universe as this fic.

* * *

Virtual Insanity

**(Magus's Office)**

Shinji had just returned from his assignment in Africa. Understandably, he was worn out and the only thing that went through his mind was rest………. and perhaps some ginger snaps. Too bad for him, the magus had other plans.

"Ah Minato, welcome back………" said the Magus. He smiled at the teenager. Shinji looked at his mentor with his tired eyes. "Hey Oyagi-san………….Mind telling me WHAT IN BLOODY HELL AM I DOING HERE TODAY?... I just came back for god's sake! Can't this wait till Monday?" shouted the exhausted teenager. The Magus laughed at his protégé's outburst. "I see you're still tired from your flight back Minato" said the Magus.

Ignoring the Magus, Shinji proceeded to his table, just in front of his Mentor's office. Opening a drawer, he found his treasure. "_It's been a while, don't worry Daddy's home!" _Biting on the biscuit, his face showed a mix of ecstasy and happiness. The Magus face's faulted while seeing that display of 'affection'. Clearing his throat, he continued. "I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here today"

Shinji, his mouth still chewing on his beloved snack, nodded his head in agreement. "Whmf uph? (What's up?)" Shinji said in between chews. Surprisingly, the Magus understood what Shinji said and continued. "There was a situation at Mahora a few weeks back……. I'm sure you have heard about it by now."

Still enjoying his ginger snaps, Shinji nodded. "Well, apparently, the council was not happy oh how things came to be……. and decided to take matters into their own hands. Fortunately, I suggested another course of actions, one that would be beneficial to both parties." Shinji gulped down the remaining biscuit. Grabbing his mug of coffee, he asked, "Which is?"

"Why you my boy!" exclaimed the Magus. Shinji stared at the Magus for a good minute. "Me? That school is practically filled with Mages and Sorceress. Even that 'Bozu' and Okashi are there." The magus agreed with Shinji. "Well yes, you have a point. But the mages there are not trained for these types of situations. Sending you there would be wise, in case anything of this sort happens again."

Shinji just nodded. "So I guess I have no say in this eh Oyagisan?...Fine. What do I need to know?" The Magus grinned. Taking a file from his table, he passed it to Shinji.

"Hmm………Graf Herman, Bloody Hell! Even Fate……… its worst then I thought……and here I thought he would have laid low after Kyoto." Said Shinji while skimming through the pages .Suddenly he stopped, something caught his eye. "_Eight partners already? Negi you player_." thought Shinji while smiling. He continued reading on. Satisfied, he closed the file. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible……. I'm surprised you're taking this job so easily. You've never been comfortable around girls your age." said the Magus. Puzzled, Shinji said "Girls? What about them?" The Magus laughed loudly. "Check the file again."

Shinji took the file and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. "Blah blah blah…….. Ah here it is, Ok, says here I'm to assist the teachers whenever needed…..fine. Ensure the student's are safe from Magical threats……ok…. Eh…..wait WHAT?" The Magus continued laughing, tears falling from his eyes.

Shinji couldn't believe what he had just read. (Cries chibi tears) "Oh c'mon Oyagi-san, anything than that?!" pleaded Shinji. The Magus sighed. He had a felling that this would happen; normally any adolescent teenager would jump at the opportunity but it seems Shinji's chronic shyness got the better of him this time.

"I'm sorry Minato, but Konoe and I discussed this and we agreed that this is the best way for you to maintain your cover. Why you can even keep an eye on both of my ex students while you're at It." said the Magus. Shinji glared at the Magus. "COVER?! You're making me pose as a student……IN A BLOODY GIRL'S SCHOOL," shouted Shinji. After taking some time to think, Shinji asked, "Why me? There's loads of other Mages that could easily do this assignment. Why send someone like me?

"Well Minato, despite not being a mage, you've proven your worth countless of times. Besides, this assignment is completely classified, completely off the records. No one besides myself, the Council and Konoe knows of this. Oh and you being a teenager and Japanese helped me make the decision" explained the Magus. Shinji just nodded. "Anything else?" The Magus thought for a while before continuing, "Oh I almost forgotten, I've let Konoe decide where you would be lodging."

Shinji's eyes grew wide after hearing this. (In a low voice) "You're enjoying this aren't you……".sighed Shinji. "More than you can imagine my boy" said the Magus in between laughs.

"The things I do……….." muttered Shinji as he left the office. Seeing Shinji leave, the Magus smiled to himself. "_This would be a good experience for you Shinji; a change of environment never hurt anyone before."_

**(Mahora School)**

The Dean had summoned both Zach and Negi to his office. Apparently there were matters to be discussed….. Urgent matters. "Zach-san, Negi-kun, welcome…..come….. Have a seat" Both mages did what they were told. "It appears my assumptions were correct……….not bringing the two of you to the hearing was a wise move indeed. Had you been there, chances are that you may not be sitting here today" explained the Dean. Both the mages became very nervous after hearing this, dreading what would had happen to them had they been there.

"Luckily, your grandfather's arrival was a god sent………. He persuaded the Council to reconsider their actions. Now, instead of a mass memory wipe, the Council decided to send someone to assist the Mages here. Someone who is both qualified for the task and familiar to the both of you" explained the Dean. Negi's eyes glowed after hearing this whereas Zach's showed one full of dread. "Shinji-Ojisan is coming to Mahora?! That's wonderful!" exclaimed Negi.

"_HIS GONA KILL ME!! Please god! Make his forget Kyoto……."_ thought Zach. The Dean smiled at the two mages's reaction. "Mind you, Minato-san is here on an assignment so we must respect the rules set by the Council. No one is to know of his true nature here. His cover must not be revealed to anyone, is that clear? Besides the three of us here, only Takahata and Alberio-san knows of his arrival." explained the Dean. Both Negi and Zach nodded, they knew what Shinji does for a living and respect him for it. Thinking that the meeting is over, both mages then proceeded to leave the office.

"(while looking at the courtyard) It would appear that sightings of the '_palliate vir_' would increase now that Shinji-kun will be returning………right Negi-kun" said the Dean. Negi could only smile. "It would seem so"

**(Class 3A)**

The girls were noisy as ever…….nothing new there. Nevertheless, they all missed her. Most thought that she had to go back whereas the few knew the truth. Still, as Yuna and Kazumi would say "She wouldn't forgive us if things change around here" Things became quite though, when the Dean entered the class.

"Oh don't bother bowing, I'll be brief." The girls took their seats. The Dean then continued. "I have a very important announcement for you. Next week, we would be having an exchange student arriving here at Mahora. He has been given special permission to finish his studies here. I hope you treat him as well as you treat you're Senseis. That is all young ones, Negi-kun will explain the rest." the Dean walked pass Negi, secretly wishing him luck. It didn't take the Dean 10 seconds before he heard the screams. Sighing to himself, he proceeded back to his office.

"FIRST A BRAT SENSEI, THAN A TEENAGE ONE! NOW THIS?!" shouted Chisame. The rest of the class followed suit. " Neh Negi-kun, where would he be staying, is he gonna share rooms like you and Zach-kun?" asked Makie. Zach took control of the matter immediately, after seeing Negi being swarmed by the girls. "Now girls! One at a time please! To answer your question Makie-san, No, he won't be sharing rooms with any of you, he will be given his own private room. It's on the same floor as the rest of you so take that time to know him better. And girls! Please be easy on him." explained Zach.

(**In the plane)**

Shinji was at his seat, enjoying his ginger snaps and listening to music. Beside him was a passenger reading the newspaper. Shinji eyes caught a glimpse of the main article. **'A hidden rebel camp has been found by authorities in Africa, Chad. It was holding the nearby villagers prisoner before they were rescued. Rebel survivors were brought to the main Capital of Chad to face justice. Their leader, General Ahuku was found, despite suffering heavy burns. He appears to be in a delusional state as he could only mutter 'Crimen mos exuro in meus incendia'. **

Shinji smiled to himself while he resumed his biscuit eating session.

(**Mahora School Train Station**)

Shinji took the afternoon train to the campus, knowing if he took the early one, he would be forced to share the entire train with adolescent girls. Fortunately, he perfected his disguise. Unfortunately……he didn't have the time to change into it……

So there Shinji sat, with his casual clothes, his IPod keeping him company. He didn't carry much; his luggage was sent a few days before. He brought only the bare essentials, his cloak, his gloves and a packet of ginger snaps. He knew if he ran out of his beloved biscuit, he knew a certain 'bozu' that would be more than happy to replenish his supply.

'_Didn't think I'll be back here so soon…… Can't complain though.' _thought Shinji as he exited the train. Because most of the students were at class, Shinji was pretty much alone at the station. Getting his bearings, he proceeded to the school, hoping that no one (especially girls) would bother him along the way.

**(Mahora School)**

Shinji was looking for the office, along the way he spotted Zach and Negi having tea. Deciding to be mischievous, he sneaked behind the two Senseis. "So Shinji-san is arriving today eh?" said Zach. Negi nodded in response. "Yeap! Shinji-ojisan should be here by now though." Hearing the word oji-san next to his name caused a vein to pop in Shinji's head. Grabbing Negi from behind, he brought him down with a mild noogie to the head. "How….. Many …….times…… do…… I…… have…… to …..Tell you? I'm not….. That…… OLD!

After Negi recovered from his noogie, he saw a smiling Shinji next to him. "What sup Bozu?" said Shinji. Negi grinned when he saw his 'uncle'. Zach on the other hand, decided to take the opportunity to dash to safety. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Shinji. "Oi! Zach where do you think your going eh? Thought I forgotten Kyoto didn't you?

Zach could only cry chibi tears after hearing this. "C'mon man, I didn't know you react that way! It was just a joke!" Shinji laughed sinisterly after hearing this. "He He He He He, You'll get yours Zach."

Shinji then proceeded to report himself to the dean. "I'll see you guys later, gotta go meet up with the Dean for a bit." Negi smiled. "Ok then Shinji-san, I'll introduce you to the girls later………." Shinji began to smile nervously "about that………can't that wait till tomorrow?" Negi chuckled by his reaction. "Ok then, tomorrow it is." "Till tomorrow then." answered Shinji as he walked off.

**(Dean's Office)**

"Minato! It's been a while!" exclaimed the Dean when he saw the young agent at his door. "Hey there Dean-san, it's nice to see you too. (In a low voice) I hope that you got my living arrangements………sorted out properly ehh? The Dean's face faulted when he heard Shinji's response. "Yes Minato-san, you'll be staying alone" Shinji's faces brighten when he heard this. "your room is on the same floor as the girl's though" finished the Dean

Shinji could only glare at the Dean. "You and that Oyagi-san planed all this didn't you…….." The Dean laughed. "My boy, if you only knew………."

**Writer's Note: _palliate vir_ ( Cloaked one)**_  
_

* * *

OMAKE

**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the first weekly Creator versus Create e match. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE! **

**In the Blue corner, weighing in at a whooping 191 pounds! GIVE IT UP FOR CHEFSELECTA!**

" I don't belong here!! Help!!

**AND IN THE RED CORNER! THE WIELDER OF HELL FIRE! THE PALLIATE VIR! SHIIIINJI MINATOOOOO MORIWASUUUUU!**

" RUN FAT BOY !!"

**FIGHTER'S READY! ENGAGE!**

ChefSelecta: You wouldn't hurt me right? We're friends! Buddies even.

Shinji: NOT AFTER KYOTO!

ChefSelecta: THATS NOT MY FAULT!! BLAME TRIBLADE!

Triblade ( in the audience): I'm outa here!!

SHINJI: BURN! WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

ChefSelecta: WARGH!!

**WINNER... SHINJI MINATO MORIWASU**

Shinji: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING EHH?!

Triblade: OH CRIPES!

Commentator: **DOUBLE KILL!**

* * *

Right that's it for now! Its longer than the first one ( all right!) You guys know what to do. Flame em if you have to but be civil yea? Right, this is ChefSelecta, figuring what to make for his next chef class. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Lonely Day

ChefSelecta here. Right first off, sorry for the delay, was down with the Flu. So! here ya go, Moon over the castle should be finished shortly. Again sorry for the delay! Work has been pilling up. Today's fiction is dedicated to my mate triblade ( Yo!) and Lunardragon ( get well soon mate!).

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter, it explains all!

Lonely Day

Night has fallen on Mahora. The School emptied, the dorm filled. The day had long ended yet many were still awake, some studying, others making conversation with their fellow roommates. Yet for a certain teenager, his day was just beginning.

"_Okay…… Let's get moving eh Shinji?" _thought Shinji. Putting on his gloves and hood, he walked through the now empty streets, looking out for threats. It was two hours before Shinji decided to call it a day._" I guess that's it for tonight" thought Shinji._

Making his way back to the school, Shinji thought back on the events that had transpired today.

**6 hours ago**

Shinji was about to leave the Dean's office when a (very) beautiful lady, possibly in her early thirties, walked in. Eying the teenager, Shizuna Minamoto asked. "Are you Minato-san?" Now Shinji, true to his character, could only remain silent, although he was blushing furiously. Shizuna-sensei could only smile at Shinji's behavior. "I'll take that as a yes Shinji-kun" Shinji, still blushing, could only nod. Shizuna-sensei continued, "Unfortunately, I have some bad news…… I've just been told by the Dorm's matron that……your room isn't ready. Gomen! Shinji-Kun." Hearing this revelation, Shinji could only stutter, "Huh?"

**Present Time**

Shinji was now standing in front of Mahora School. Deciding to get a bird's eye view of the campus, he then proceeded to make his way to the top. Focusing on the rooftops, Shinji's eyes flashed a bright blue. A moment later, he disappeared. At the rooftops, a faint blue light came out of nowhere, in no time at all, Shinji materialized.

Looking down at the campus, Shinji was mesmerized by what he saw. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the simple wonders of life. "_Maybe coming back here wasn't so bad…….."_Deciding to stay a little longer, Shinji found a nice spot to sit on the roof. Enjoying the night air, the scenery and the breeze, Shinji couldn't have ask for a more perfect ending to his day.

"_I could actually enjoy this place…." _thought Shinji as he savored the general ambience of the night. Shortly after, sleep came over him. Deciding not to resist, Shinji leaned his backpack on the wall and cover his body with his cloak. Shinji was asleep as soon as his head touched the makeshift pillow.

**Shinji's Dream**

A small boy, no more than six, is seen crying. Surrounding him is burning wreckage and dead bodies. Beside him was the dead body of a young girl. She, like the rest of the deceased, was burnt.

Out of nowhere, an old man appeared. He slowly walked to the crying boy. Kneeling in front of the boy, he whispered.

_Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht ( _Now, dear children, pay attention)_  
ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen ( _I am the voice from the pillow)_  
ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht ( _I have brought you something )_  
hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen ( _I ripped it from my chest )

_Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht (_With this heart I have the power)_  
die Augenlider zu erpressen ( _to blackmail the eyelids)_  
ich singe bis der Tag erwacht (_I sing until the day awakes)_  
ein heller Schein am Firmament _a (bright light on the heavens)_  
Mein Herz brennt (_my heart burns)

The old man then stood up and slowly walked away, leaving the child. Suddenly, the child began to scream in pain. His hands were now engulfed in a mix of lightning and flames. The old man ignored the screams, continued on and disappeared into the darkness.

The child's scream echoed through out the night……

**5.00 AM**

Shinji woke up from his nightmare. He gasped for air. His body covered in cold sweat, his hands shaking. "_It came again………" _thought Shinji. He had this recurring nightmare for a long time now. It comes and goes but the dream remains the same. Taking deep breaths, he slowly regained his calm composure. In the same time, he helped himself to his biscuits. It seemed to take a calming effect on him. After a short while, Shinji got up, packed his belongings and headed out.

Sniffing his cloak, he decided to take a little detour along the way. He figured that a nice shower would help him relax……. That and he smelt pretty bad anyways. Sliding on the nearby fire escape, Shinji made his way down. After landing safely on the ground, Shinji continued on to the gym to acquire the aforementioned shower. Somewhere along the way, he heard a familiar voice. One that sounded awfully similar to his 'nephew'.

Negi, as always, was engaging in his daily morning exercise, practicing martial arts. After a few minutes of intense training, Negi decided to take a short break to catch his breath. Shinji took this opportunity to greet Negi. "Morning bozu," said Shinji as he walked towards Negi. "Ah, Good morning Shinji-oji………err….I mean Shinji- niisan." answered Negi.

Shinji ruffled the young Mage's hair. "Damn it Bozu, you can drop the honorifics already….." said Shinji. Negi, who was smiling a minute ago, now showed concern after seeing Shinji up close. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" asked a worried Negi.

Shinji could only nod. "I'll make you some tea later….. Chamomile right?" continued Negi. Shinji smiled gratefully. Only a few people knew about Shinji's nightmares. Among those people were the Magus, Nekane and of course Negi. Many a times, Negi or the Magus would make him a nice, hot mug of Chamomile tea to help him settle down after a nightmare.

"Thanks Negi……I appreciate that. After a minute of silence, he continued. "I'm gonna grab a shower and some breakfast. Wanna join me?" asked Shinji. Negi shook his head. "Sorry Shinji, I have to get ready for class….." Negi stopped halfway; a thought flew into that little head of his. "Speaking of classes….. Today's your first day isn't it? Shinji nervously answered, "Well….. I guess so…"

"So that means I'll get to introduce you to everyone later then! Shinji became very (very!) nervous after he heard Negi. Before he could even try to talk his way out, Negi said, "It's not as bad as you think, Zach got along nicely……"

"Sigh……..Alright already…" said a gloomy Shinji. Negi grinned widely, he had won the battle. "Trust me Shinji, you'll love it there!"

"_I bloody doubt it……" _thought Shinji. After saying his goodbyes, Shinji headed to the gym. His long overdue shower was waiting.

**Two hours later**

It was now 7.00 am. By now, Shinji had already taken his shower, finished his breakfast (which consisted of Chamomile tea, some ginger snaps and toast) and changed into his uniform/ disguise. Heading back to the school, he spotted a familiar face. One's that he recognized from Kyoto. "_That girl……what's her name again…...Mana? _Looking around he spotted other familiar faces. "_Let's see, that should be Setsuna, Konoka…. and miss ninja girl." _

Once inside, he saw both Negi and Zach waiting for him at the corridor. " Yo, Shinji! over here." said Zach. " Hehehe …..Nice glasses" Shinji decided to let that comment slide, he had other things to worry about. Unfortunately, what Zach said next got Shinji's attention. "Relax man; they don't bite…….hard."

Now Shinji knew Zach was just playing around. Ever since he first met Zach, he would constantly tease Shinji about his chronic shyness. Shinji on the other hand, always had a perfect comeback to Zach's teasing. Today wasn't any different. "You're debt from Kyoto isn't settled yet Zach-kun……. Don't keep adding to it." whispered Shinji in a low threatening voice. Zach's cocky smile quickly changed into a nervous one. Negi expecting the worst, decided to intervene before anything happened.

"Let's not keep the ladies waiting shall we?" said Negi. Slowly, the two senseis walked to the infamous class of 3A with Shinji following suit. Once outside, Shinji noticed some thing out of the ordinary. "_Door's rigged….. Better let Zach walk in first. That'll teach him"_

Unfortunately for Shinji, Negi, ever the gentleman, decided to head in first. Before he could stop him, well…..you can guess what happened next. "_Not again……." _Thought Zach as he shook his head in frustration.

While the girls tended to Negi, Shinji tried his very best to hide his blush. After Negi was back on his feet, he proceeded to introduce Shinji. "Now girls, we have a new classmate today!" Zach discreetly poked Shinji and whispered "introduce yourself!"

Mustering all of his courage, Shinji walked to the front of the class, took a deep breath and said in a formal tone, "My name's Shinji Minato and I'll be joining this class starting today. Shinji decided to leave out the Moriwasu part of his name, thinking that it would be unwise and a pain to explain the origin of his family name.

Normally the girls would swarm on any newcomer, but that's because said person was either cute (i.e. Negi) or handsome (i.e. Zach). Shinji however was in disguise, to the girls he looked like a (dare I say it?) nerd. The kind of people most of the girls won't even bother giving the time of day to. So instead of mass hysteria, shouting and chaos, all that came was slight whispers, groans and sighs. Ayaka, the class rep, obligated to fulfill her duties, greeted the newcomer, though you could see that she too was a little disappointed on how things turned out. "As class representative, I would like to welcome you Minato-san, to 3A". Again, the class reacted like they had their souls sucked away. Many were hoping (especially the cheerleaders) for another cute guy to flirt with, too bad this time, third time wasn't the charm. If only they knew who Shinji was………

Negi was honestly speechless with his class's lack of enthusiasm, this was one of the few times he saw 3A so lifeless. He decided to give them a strict lecture once Shinji is gone. For the time being, he decided to find Shinji a place to sit. "Ok Shinji-san, why don't you sit over…….. There! Next to Misora-san.

"Name's Kasuga….."Exclaimed a rather annoyed looking Misora. Shinji noticed her displeasure. Deciding to not aggravate matters, he quietly muttered his name in response. "Shinji...",

With introductions out of the way, Shinji kept his stuff away, took his notepad and pen out, and discretely signaled Negi to continue.

"Ok! Now continuing where we left off…….."

**12 P.M**

Lunch time came. Shinji sighed in relief, he lasted this long, surely he could last till end of class. Within those 4 hours, he examined most of 3A's students and their antics. There was Ayaka with her disturbing obsession to Negi, Asuna, her eternal rival, The twins with their mischievous pranks, Misora, who sometimes joined the twins, Kaede, the one who acts like a guardian to the twins and Chisame, the quiet, rational and intelligent looking one.

Of course what he saw and what he knew contradicted one another. There were about 7 girls here who are partners with Negi, and a few more who about magic. Shinji was deep in thought but a conversation between the cheerleaders got his attention. Shinji decided to listen in.

"Did you hear? There was another spotting late last night! His back!" exclaimed an excited looking Sakurako.

"The last time anyone saw him was at the Festival……" said Madoka

"_If the Council knew I was giving Negi a hand during the Festival, they'll flip! Good old oyagi-san would be cool with it I guess, still had to fool him though... knowing the Council, there's gotta be a couple of bugs or snitches within the school…….." _thought Shinji.

"His so mysterious………so dreamy…." Sighed a blushing Misa"

Now that got our shy protagonist blushing. Since he was always on the move, he was never close to a lot of people. More so girls. The only girl he knew personally was Nekane……. But he hardly talks to her, what with his 'problem' and all that.

By now, the class's resident reporter decided to join the conversation. "You know…… I heard a rumor that Naoya-san, from the Boy's school, is in fact, the '_palliate vir'…… _Personally, I think there's some truth in that rumor. He does look the part." Explained Kazumi.

Shinji had by now stopped blushing, his eyes showed that he was in deep thought. _"So there's a wanabe eh? Like I give a damn. Hell, makes my life a whole lot easier. If I screw up, he gets the blame. Keeps the heat out of my back too……… nice!" _thought Shinji as he smiled mischievously to himself.

By now, lunch was over. The students were back at their seats. Classes resumed as per normal. "Right ladies! Where did we last stop……Ah yes Akira-san…….." said the teacher in front.

**5.00 PM**

Classes and extracurricular activities had ended. Most of the students were on their way back. Shinji too was heading to the dorms, eager to see his new room. Grabbing his keys from the Matron, Shinji made his way to his new living quarters. Finding his room, he said a little prayer and opened the door.

What he saw was more then he expected. His room consisted of a comfortable looking bed, one similar to his back in Wales. On it were 3 pairs of school uniform and a school tracksuit. After putting those aside he continued his little 'tour' of his room. Beside his bed was a desk, his laptop already plugged in. Beside the laptop, there was a lamp and his books neatly stacked at a side. Lastly, to the extreme right was his personal bathroom. Untucking his shirt, he made his way to the closet. Grabbing a silver looking briefcase, he opened it to inspect the contents. In it were his two Wakizashis (a Japanese shortsword), his two custom made revolvers (both a gunmetal colour with a black finish), bullets and surprisingly, his reading glasses. Satisfied, he kept his 'tools' away.

Next on his check list was his second most prized possession. It took him a good 10 minutes before he found what he was looking for. Grabbing his Guitar (a solid black Gisbon Les Paul with a Dream Theater sticker on the side) and his mini amp, he inspected his equipment for scratches. Happy with the state of his guitar and amplifier, he then proceeded to plug his amp to a nearby socket, followed by his headphones into the amp. With that done, he took his guitar and laid down on his bed. After a minute of tuning, he began playing "Be Yourself by Audioslave", (give it a go!) while humming the lyrics.

**Meanwhile**

Negi was slightly annoyed by his class's behavior earlier. He honestly though that Shinji would at least get a warm welcome. He began to grumble to himself; not knowing both Asuna and Konoka were in the room.

"Negi-bozu, what's wrong?" asked Asuna. Negi turned to see his partner standing beside him, her arms folded.

"Yea Negi-kun, you look upset" continued Konoka who by now was mere centimeters away from Negi's face.

"It's just that….. I thought the class would be happy to have a new classmate. Give him the same welcome you gave to me and Zach-san." Sighed Negi. Both Asuna and Konoka grimaced at that incident. It wasn't one that could be forgotten so easily.

**The following day, right after class**

Word has spread to the High School about Shinji's arrival. Once again, the Black Lilies were storming their way to 3A, intending to start a fight. "Hey Babies!" taunted their leader, Eiko. Behind here were the rest of the Black Lilies, including her two friends, Bibi and Shii.

"I heard that a new student joined the ranks of you losers…….pity" taunted Bibi. By now the whole class were readying themselves for a good old fashioned Cat fight. Leave it to Ayaka to spoil everyone's fun.

"Listen up you Hags! This class is strictly for 3A, I suggest you leave before……" Ayaka was cut off by Eiko before she could finish her sentence.

"We'll leave………right after we have some private time with the newest addition to your little freak show" sneered Eiko. Now by now, you must be asking, Where's Shinji? Well as it turns out, Shinji wasn't in the class. He was in fact on his way back from the restroom. Noticing that a big group of unfamiliar girls( he latter learned that they went by the name of Black Lilies) were in his class and of course hearing the loud argument between 3A and the Black Lilies, he decided to lay low,hide and listen in.

Now the Cheerleaders were getting increasingly frustrated by their senior's action. "You can have him for all we care! You'll be doing all of us a favor!" shouted a frustrated Misa.

The twins joined soon joined in. "Yea! He's not welcomed here!" shouted Fuka. Soon, about half the class joined in.

"I bet he thinks he's a stud, being here with all of us!" shouted an equally frustrated Makie.

"Kaede-san, you'll protect us if he does ecchi things to us right?" asked Fumika.

"Don't worry girls, as Class rep of 3A, I'll deliver swift judgment to him should he act out his perverse fantasies," added Ayaka.

Shinji could only look down to the floor. You could see the pain in his eyes. It was barely 2 days since he first stepped in into that class and already he's being stigmatized.

Knowing that he can't hide there forever, he made his way back.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way." said Shinji as he made his way to his seat.

Noticing the newcomer , Eiko and the rest of the Black Lilies took that opportunity to thoroughly inspect him. With a signal from Eiko, The Black Lilies left the class but not before Eiko had her last say. "Ewwwww! You can keep that loser!"

Bibi and Shii joined in soon. "Have fun with that Nerd! Hahahaha. Soon all of the Black Liles joined in the laughter and headed out. You could make out words like "gross" and "waste of my time" coming from the corridor while they headed back to their own school.

Shinji had by now packed his belongings. On his way out, he saw the stares coming from some of the girls. Before he left, he muttered his apologies. " Sorry for being a hassle..."

And with that he left, leaving the girls with their thoughts. Quietly, he made his way back to the dorm.

Unknown to the girls, there other witnesses to this particular incident. And they were not pleased. Not. One. Bit.

**The Dorms**

The world isn't perfect. Shinji knew that like the back of his hand. He's done so much good but never, not once has he asked for anything in return. Yet, he's treated like an outcast back in Wales. And now he knew that things were not going to be different here. With a heavy heart, he opened his dorm door, kept his things, took his guitar and played "Lonely day by System of a Down".


	4. Chapter 4: Word of the Voice

Right, here's the next one!

**CHO TO MA TEI! **

If you want, you can skip to the bottom of your screen for my tips on how to make you reading experience a little better.

Disclaimer: As usual, same as the last chapter which was the same as the last one.

* * *

Word of the Voice

Once again night has fallen onto Mahora. And with the day coming to an end, Shinji prepared himself for his patrol. He decided to leave his weapons behind, thinking he wouldn't need them. Later he learnt that not bringing his 'tools' was a grave mistake……..

Things started normally enough; in fact everything was fine till the end of his patrol.

It happened on his way back to the dorms.

**Courtyard**

Shinji was by now minutes away from the dorms, his head lost in thoughts. The events that had transpired earlier ran through his mind like a broken record. Over and over again, he heard the voices of his classmates, mocking him for reasons he didn't know. He was used to it though; it was no different back home.

A voice suddenly came with the wind. Like the wind, it sent a cold chill down Shinji's spine. It was one that he knew well, one that he dreaded, one that he never wanted to hear again.

It was that voice that brought him pain.

It was that voice that drained the colour of Shinji's face.

It was that voice that brought Shinji his nightmares.

"WHY SO SERIUS?!" mocked the mysterious voice. His voice was low, deep and sinister.

Shinji immediately got into a defensive stance. His eyes turned blood red as he scanned the area for the source. Then he saw it. A lone figure walking slowly towards him. Clapping his hands in mock applause.

"It's been a while………………Shinji" greeted the individual. He smiled evilly as he saw Shinji shiver. "Miss me?"

"Arashi ……….," said Shinji as he eyed the new arrival.

Without thinking twice, Shinji dashed to his opponent with breakneck speed. Flames appeared from Shinji's hand as he made his way to this Arashi.

"C'MON! HIT ME!" taunted the man. He too readied himself, blocking each of Shinji's attacks as it came.

"I SHOT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR HEAD SHIROU!" shouted Shinji as he exchange blows with man.

"It's a wonder what aspirin can do for you, hyHHIHAHiHEHEHE!"

The battle went on for a while. Shinji moved with all of his dexterity to avoid Shirou's attacks. Punch after punch, Kick after kick, flame after flame, Shirou still stood, laughing like the maniac that he is.

It wasn't long till one of the dorm's resident noticed the bright flashes of fire and light.

**Dorms**

Kazumi Asakura didn't have the luxury of sleep, unlike her fellow classmates. Photos needed to be developed, articles to be written, deadlines to be met. Never had she imagine that pulling an all-nighter would allow her to witness something that can never be described in words.

**(Yet here I am, trying my best. How Bloody Ironic).**

There! In the courtyard, she noticed two men engaging in combat. Fire. Lightning. blue flashes of light, all appeared one after the other. Kazumi may know about magic but this was something else. Like second nature, Kazumi took her camera, focus in on the battle and snapped away.

**Courtyard**

One minute Shinji was at one corner, his hands holding the flames of Hell itself, the next, Shinji was facing his enemy, delivering a fierce right hook with his blazing right hand, then another with his left. Soon after, a fierce kick to his enemy's neck followed, bringing him to his knees. Shinji finished his onslaught by grabbing his enemy by his collars, holding him above the ground and engulfing Shirou's body with a mix of Hellfire and lightning. This brought a point blank explosion right at Shirou's body. The force of the explosion flung Shirou a few feet in the air before he fell back to the ground.

But to Kazumi's surprised, Shirou stood right back up rather casually, held his head back ,and laugh in a maniacal manner.

"MORE……. I WANT MORE!!" shouted Shirou.

He was about to say something else but something caught his eye.

After looking at the general direction of the dorms, Shirou looked back at Shinji and gave him an evil smile. "We're not alone Shinji………,"

Taking a dagger from his pocket, he flung it at Kazumi's direction.

"Till next time….hyhHEHAHAHAHA"

With that last laugh, Shirou Arashi disappeared back into the shadows. He had enough fun for one night, though he fully intends to play longer the next time he visited Shinji.

But, as of now, Shinji had other things to worry about.

**Dorms**

Kazumi saw that dagger coming. She tried her best to duck, but she was too stunned to move at all. All she could do was close her eyes in fear and scream. Luckily, Shinji saved her from an early grave. With a quick teleport, he managed to appear in front of her and stopped the dagger in the nick of time.

Kazumi heard the sound of steel going through flesh. Opening her eyes, she saw what happened.

The dagger had missed Kazumi, but was now lodged into Shinji's gloved hand. You could see the tip of the dagger sticking out of Shinji's hand. Blood slowly cascaded down from his wound.

Shinji grimaced in pain as he pulled the dagger out of his hand.

As luck (and common sense) would have it, Kazumi's scream brought the attention of her other classmates. Soon, knocks were heard from her door but Kazumi had other things to worry about. She had an injured stranger in her room, holding his hand in pain.

"You're hand! It's bleeding," said a worried Kazumi

"I'll be fine….." was all Shinji said.

Eying the window, he quickly made a dash for it. Jumping out of the window, Shinji eyed the dorm's roof top and focused. In midair, a flash engulfed him and he reappeared on the roofs, safe from harms way.

After making sure nobody was in sight, Shinji leaned against the wall and took a huge breath. Again, he inspected his wounded hand. He tried to move it…….nothing. His right hand, paralyzed from the dagger. Shirou must have dipped the weapon in poison beforehand.

Shinji took a good look at his paralyzed bleeding hand. "_Damn it…." _

With his good hand, he reached to his back pocket, after fiddling around for a good minute; he took out a small glass tube. In it was filled with a light blue substance.

Slowly, Shinji poured the content into his wound, grimacing in pain as the strange liquid touched his skin. As the liquid evaporated into the air, Shinji felt blood pumping back into his wounded hand. After a few good minutes, Shinji opened and closed his fist, checking if the potion did the job. Satisfied with the results, Shinji made his back to his room.

**Next Morning**

Morning came again to Mahora. The class was abuzz over last night's incident and in the centre of attention was Kazumi, the only witness. Ever the reporter, Kazumi showed the girls the pictures she took and told them what she saw.

"So…. Did you catch a glimpse of 'him'? " asked the cheerleaders.

Kazumi nodded in acknowledgement. "Better than that, He even used his body to protect me!

The whole class went berserk at this new revelation.

" KYAA! That's so romantic!" exclaimed Misa

The twins joined in, both had a dreamy look on their face "Auu!… wish he rescue me…."

Ne Kazumi-chan, did you get a good look at his face?" asked a rather exited Makie.

**(Ok! Pause right there. Now dear readers, you may be wondering, where the hell is Shinji? Well…..)**

**Corridor**

Shinji was on his way back from the School nurse. As you expect, he was there to have his hand bandaged. Nothing serious. It was just to prevent an infection. With his bandaged hand (which incidentally, is his right hand,) a little sore, Shinji decided to take things a little easier today.

**3A Class**

Shinji took his seat quietly. Not many realized he was there since most of them were still preoccupied with Kazumi. Though those who did noticed Shinji didn't bother to give him a greeting.

Save one…….

Konoka waved at the newcomer. " Ohaiyo Minato-kun!"

Shinji was shocked that someone actually said hello to him. Of course this brought a slight blush on our dear protagonist's face.

Shinji returned the greeting. Although his was a little less…. 'enthusiastic'.

" Ohaiyo Konoka-san……"

Little did Shinji know, by returning the greeting, he accidentally used his bandaged hand to wave back at Konoka.

**(Great job Einstein. Really! Ten points straight up front!)**

" Ahh! Minato-kun, why's your hand bandaged?!

This peaked Kazumi's interest. "_Bandaged hand?"_

Shinji quickly pocketed his right hand. His face sweating as he tried to find an alibi.

" Ahh, its nothing really, it's just a cut. Nurse-san thought it could get infected hence the bandage" explained Shinji.

**(Smooth…. Real smooth Shinji. Like hell she'll believe that sorry excuse.)**

"I see, hope it gets better soon Minato-kun!" said Konoka. She gave Minato a worried look before going back to her seat.

**(Then again this is Konoka we're talking about……)**

**End of class**

Nothing interesting happened in-between today at 3A. And by interesting, I mean out of the ordinary, so the usual spats between Asuna and Ayaka were present. Nothing new there……..

It was after classes went it happened. Shinji was summoned by the dean to discuss matters. Nothing serious, the dean just wanted to introduce Takahata and Galdofini to Shinji. Both senseis were a bit surprised when they saw Shinji. With his credentials, they expected someone a bit……older.

So since Shinji was out, that leaves us with the rest of the girls. As usual, they hanged around for awhile, chatting with each other.

**Corridor**

Negi was outside his class with Zach. For the first time in a long time, Negi was angry. Well anger was not exactly right; it was more of a mix of disappointment and anger. Zach on the other hand was pissed. Even though he played pranks on Shinji on a daily basis back at the magic academy, Shinji was still one of his best friends. The both of them had a lot in common and both had their fare share of pain in the past, though Zach dealt with it better.

Both Senseis made their way into their class and naturally all the girls greeted them in their own special way.

('**Special' ahehehehe……..Get it? Special……ah never mind…..)**

But before they could proceed with their borderline 'erotic' hellos, Zach slammed his fist, hard, on the blackboard. His face was red from anger.

Negi could only remain silent. His little head deep in thought.

"I'm shocked girls…… I'm honestly shocked on how you treated Shinji yesterday, you call yourselves young ladies? What? You think we didn't know? You! Ayaka! Is this how a class rep is supposes to act? And you! Makie. You didn't bother about Shinji's feeling did you? Saying all that crap!

Not a sound was heard. All the girls could only look down in shame.

Zach almost lost control his anger. "You weren't so quite yesterday (slams board again) C'MON!! ANSWER ME!!"

Negi couldn't keep quite anymore. He too wanted to have his say in the matter as well. "This isn't like you at all……..what happened?

Again, nobody answered. It was a while before Negi continued. "This is about Chao-chan isn't it?"

Zach looked Negi with a puzzled look. It took him awhile before he connected the dots.

When he did, he cooled down considerably. It all made sense now. Perfect sense.

"Ladies……We all miss her ……. everyday. She was a dear friend to all of us and can never be replaced. But it's not fair to take it out on Shinji-san. He didn't come here to replace her. Understand that……. Okay ladies? Explained Zach.

He gave a small smile to the girls to ensure them that he wasn't angry at them anymore.

Some of the girls broke down in tears after Shinji's talk. Those who didn't could only look down at their desks in shame.

After seeing this, both Shinji and Zach panicked. They wanted to make the girls understand the situation. But this………This was something else.

Zach made his way to Ayaka and gave her a pat on her head. "All of us make mistakes; we just have to learn from them. Besides, I'm not the one you should apologize to."

After letting the waterworks die down, Zach came up with a brilliant idea.

"Now that we got all of our pent up emotions out of the way, let's say we celebrate? Dinners on me and Negi!" exclaimed Zach. Negi beamed in delight, Zach took the words right out of his mouth.

"I got a plan for you girls to get to know Shinji better. I'll run it through you girls at dinner okay ?" Continued Zach.

"What about Minato-kun? Isn't he coming along?" asked Konoka

"Unfortunately Shinji can't join us tonight, besides…..That would ruin the surprise right?" answered Zach.

Once again, Kazumi's brain began to process this new information.

"_Something doesn't feel right here……. Is it a coincidence? Shinji's hand's wounded, just like 'him'. Shinji can't join us for dinner, which is generally around the time 'he' appears. Gotta check on that latter." _Thought Kazumi.

**Dorms, Night**

Shinji was in his room, reading his magazines. He didn't see any of the girls when he came back to the dorms, but that was because he was back before the rest of them did. Unlike the rest of the class, he didn't do any extra-curricular activity. And unlike Negi, he didn't bother using his free time to train. He prefers to do that in the mornings, alone. He's been doing that for the past couple of years, why should he stop now?

(Knock)

Shinji heard the knock coming from his door. Putting aside his magazine, he made his way to the door.

"Who's there?" asked Shinji

"It's me, Zach. Negi's here too" Answered Zach

Shinji opened his door and greeted the two senseis. Once inside, Zach whistled after inspecting his room.

"Wow! You have a better room than mine Shinji! That's not quite fair." Said Zach

Shinji chuckled at his friend's statement. "Hehehe, Yea, I pulled a few strings..."

After Zach and Negi made themselves comfortable, Shinji asked them why they were here.

"Sooo……..Anything on you minds?"

"I've talked to the girls today Shinji. What they did to you was unforgivable but you have to understand, they lost a dear friend not too long ago." Explained Zach.

Shinji put his arm up in protest. "Yea, I heard about it from Dean-san. It's ok man, I understand. You know me better than that. Was no different back in Wales."

Negi got angry when he heared Shinji's answer. "Ni-san!

**(No, not the car maker, its big bro in Jap**……..)

"Didn't Onee-chan tell you to stop saying that!" pouted Negi.

Shinji smiled at Negi's 'lecture'. The whole Springfield family treated him with so much kindness. They were like the family he never had.

Negi's 'lecture' went on for a couple of minutes. Zach on the other hand suddenly remembered his purpose here. He gave Negi a light nudge to shut him up for a while.

"Oh yea, All the girls are going out for dinner tonight. Me and Negi gotta fork the bill so we're following them. I told them you couldn't come. That's ok right?"

Shinji nodded in acknowledgement. "Yea, I gotta do patrol tonight, so I can't join you guys. Thanks for covering for me."

"Alright man, there's some food in the fridge near the common room if you're hungry."

Again, Shinji nodded in acknowledgement. Just before Zach left his room, he noticed Shinji's bandaged hand.

"Heard what happened last night. Don't worry about it. He won't be coming back anytime soon. You know that's not his style." Said Zach.

Negi on the other hand went straight to Shinji. "Do you want me to cast a healing spell?"

"Don't bother; I'm taking the bandage off first thing tomorrow morning." Was Shinji's answer.

And with that, the two senseis left Shinji's room. They had to get ready for dinner; they can't keep the girl's waiting.

Just when Shinji thought that he had some time for a quick nap, another knock came. Thinking it was still Zach and Negi, he didn't bother to ask who was at the door. Instead, he immediately opened his door. When he did, a blush quickly formed on is face.

**Corridor  
**

Ayaka and Makie were the one's who made Shinji react that way. They wanted to give their apologies in person but took them quite a while before they mustered the courage to do so.

"Minato-san I erhh…..eh?" stuttered Ayaka. She couldn't finish her words. The reason? Well, the person she saw was different from the Shinji she knew in class. In class, Shinji wore glasses so thick and as an added bonus, was reflective. His hair was also combed properly. In essence, he resembled a geek, a nerd even.

But the Shinji she saw here was a bit different. Gone were the combed hair and glasses. Instead, she saw a Shinji wearing a dark coloured t-shirt and pants. His hair was back to its natural state and most importantly, no glasses in sight. That gave both girls a good look at Shinji's true features.

Shinji wasn't that bad looking actually; he could even give teenage Negi a run for his money. But since he always wore reflective glasses, very few girls bothered to get to know him. Works for him, Shinji never did well with girls.

**(Trust me when I saw very. It was that bad!)**

"Can I……..Can I help you?" asked Shinji. He quickly put on his specs, though the girls saw more than enough.

Getting her head back together again, Ayaka stated her intentions.

"Gomenasai Minato-san! I shouldn't have said those things" said Ayaka. She bowed over and over again, a sign that she really is sorry. Makie did the same as well.

Shinji, still fighting a blush, gave the two girls a sweet smile. "It's ok. Things like this happen all the time. I'm fine with that.

"Really? Asked Makie.

Shinji nodded in response. "Yea."

The girls bowed again, said their farewells and headed back to their respective dorm rooms.

"Enjoy dinner Yukihiro-san, Sasaki-san." Said Shinji as they were leaving. He closed his door before either of them could answer.

**A Minute later**

Ayaka and Makie looked at each other.

"Did you……." Asked a dumbfounded Makie.

"Yea……." Answered an equally stunned Ayaka

Makie looked at Ayaka with a mischeavous smile. She was plotting something. You could see it in her eyes.

"Wait till the rest hears about this!"

**Shinji's Room**

"_Gotta get some sleep before patrol….. Thank god tomorrow's the weekend."_

**Zach's room**

Zach was in his room, plotting his plan for tomorrow. Through out the whole time, he had a sly look on his face. "_And done!…...Man, I'm good!"_

* * *

**OMAKE  
**

Something that I found out about Negima.

The actor for Shizuna-sensei in the live action adaption of Negima used to be an Av idol. That's Adult actress to you folks stateside. Trust me, I did my homework on this

**(Oh yes you did he he he he he)**

Chefselecta : Any comments Shizuna-sensei?"

Shizuna-sensei: …..don't tell Takamichi"

Chefselecta: So you're not denying it?

Shizuna-sensei: Guilty as charged... Promise me you won't tell Takamichi.

Chefselecta: Too late sensei, He's in the AV (Audio Visual) room with Akashi-sensei, Dean-san, Gandolfini-san and Nitta-sensei. Apparently Akashi found one of your old movies.

Shizuna-sensei: WHAT!!

* * *

That's it for today! This was one of my first action scenes if you count out 'The untold tale". So more then ever, review please! Chefselecta here! Going back to bed.

Writer's note: Since I always name my chapters after song, and listen to them while I write, here's a list of songs to help you get in the mood while reading.

Before the Fight: _Word of the voice _by Flow. It's off Persona trinity Soul. (My fav anime as of now.)

During the fight: _Molossus_ from the Batman Begin soundtrack or _Unstoppable_ by E.S Posthumus.

You can get all the songs off YouTube, I checked. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Mass Destruction

Chefselecta here, sorry about the delays, assignments bite me in the arse. And I had to live with the fact that my brand new G.T.A.4 disk was snapped or whatever you call it. There was a crack coming from the middle of the disk when I check it earlier and I can't play now. But enough about that, here's the new one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Cause if I did, I wouldn't have to worry about finding money to get me another copy of Grand theft Auto.

* * *

Mass Destruction

It was mere minutes till midnight. As usual, Shinji was out and about with his 'job'. He took extra care today though, both of his guns were safely tucked under his shirt should the need for it arise. Since his cloak was a bit dirty from last night's battle, he decided to stick with his casual wear, minus the hat and glasses.

But as Zach said, today was relatively quiet. Well so far….

Deciding to grab a snack, Shinji made his way to the nearest convenience store. On his way out, he spotted a couple of familiar faces.

There stood Takahata Sensei with Gandolfini.

If you were wondering about the girls, well they were already on their way back to the dorms along with Negi and Zach.

Why were the older senseis going back on their own and not with the girls you say? Well….somebody had to fork the bill, and with the stuff that's been going on at the dorms, Zach and Negi were not financially capable of paying the whole bill by themselves. So little, innocent Negi got Takahata to come along, while Zach got Gandolfini to tag along with the promise of sake. Oh course when the bill came, well…….

**Half an Hour Ago**

"Now Ladies, you know the plan. I expect that NONE of you repeat what me and Negi-sensei will be doing shortly, Is that clear?" Said Zach as he eyed the waitress bringing them the bill.

Just before the bill arrived, Zach gave a quick tap to Takahata who was busy talking with Gandolfini. Before Takahata could even turn, Zach was already out of the restaurant with the rest of the class.

Zach's voice echoed through the streets "OWE YOU ONE……….."

**Dine and dash anyone?**

**Present**

"Excuse me, but isn't it a bit too late for you to be wondering around?" asked Gandolfini. He didn't recognize the teenager standing in front of him. Apparently, neither did Takahata

Takahata continued. "You better hurry back before the matron notices that you're gone"

Shinji sweat dropped after hearing the two senseis.

"Err…..Sensei, It's me…. Shinji Minato? I know we just met a couple of days ago but forgetting a person's face that fast is just plain insulting!" said Shinji sarcastically.

Takahata and Gandolfini looked at Shinji with disbelief. Both senseis adjusted their glasses just to make sure they weren't imagining things. Slowly, they noticed striking resemblance to the boy they knew in school.

"Ehh Gomen Minato-kun, Didn't recognize you there…. Still, what are you doing up so late, you're patrol should be over by now." Said Takahata.

Shinji gave both senseis a small smile. "It is. I just gotta….."

Shinji's watch began to beep, signaling that midnight was approaching. "Sorry but I gotta go sensei. I'll see you two next time." Said Shinji while walking away.

Noticing that Shinji was walking in the opposite direction of the dorm, Gandolfini couldn't help but ask. "Aren't you going back to the dorms yet?"

A small breeze came. It hit Shinji gently as he turned around to reply.

"Midnights just around the corner."

As he said those words, the breeze intensified slightly. Shinji's smiled to himself as he walked the streets. He gave the senseis one final wave before disappearing completely into the darkness of night.

After a few minutes of walking, Shinji again looked at his watch.

"_Midnight……………."_

Just as the hands stroke midnight, 4 gruesome beings emerged from the shadows itself, all with bloodlust in their eyes. All eyed Shinji with the same thing in their twisted minds. Blood……….

**The magic world calls them Menauthis. A class B monster; they are said to be creatures created by the E.S Posthumus, A group of fallen mages and sorceresses who abused magic for their greedy gains. Till today they remain the greatest threat to the magical world, though their activities had reduced tremendously after the Great War.**

"_Haven't seen you guys for a long time……."_ Thought Shinji.

Shinji slowly took out his guns. His eyes flashed a bright white as he squeezed the trigger.

Each bullet discharged from the chamber at the speed of lightning. Each hit the beast's dead on.

The continuous sound of gunfire and roars went on for a few minutes. Then dead silence. The beast's corpses slowly disintegrated into the darkness, the only evidence a battle ever taking place was the bullet casings from Shinji's guns.

**Next Morning**

It was 10 in the morning, and Shinji had just taken his morning shower. Grabbing some gingersnaps from his Cabinet, Shinji then proceeded to enjoy a nice, stress free breakfast.

Knock Knock

"Who's there?" asked Shinji.

"It's me; Meet me downstairs in ten minutes….. Its urgent." answered Zach.

Shinji did what he was told, within those ten minutes; Shinji finished breakfast, cleaned up and made his way down. He used his normal glasses today since his tinted ones were a bit dirty from last night's skirmish.

He also used his black beanie, something that he treasured greatly since it was a present from the Springfield family on his thirteen birthday.

It wasn't anything special, just an ordinary, plain black beanie, but still he treasured it anyway.

**Common Area**

When he got down, he noticed that nobody was there. It seems like Shinji was a bit early so he decided to relax in the common area for a bit.

"Ohaiyo Minato-Kun!" greeted Konoka as she made her way down. Behind her was Asuna, Setsuna and of course Negi.

"Morning Minato-san" said Asuna and Setsuna. Negi on the other hand gave Minato a friendly wave. Shinji returned the wave and returned the girl's greeting. Although he did so with a, you guessed it, blush on his face.

Seconds later, the cheerleader group emerged, followed by the twins, the class rep, Heck! Everybody came to the common room. All eyed Shinji. That made Shinji really nervous and by instinct, made his way out. Unfortunately, the girls had got him surrounded, 30 or so girls sat across the room, all blocking visible exit. Shinji turned to Negi for help but all Negi did was smile nervously.

Suddenly, Zach emerged from the group. Shinji saw that unmistakable smirk on Zach's face. The same one Zach always had when he used to get Shinji in trouble back in the academy.

"Now Shinji, since we all got to a bad start, I decided that we, as a class, go out for some fun. Catch a movie; do some karaoke, that sorta thing. You know, let the class get to know you better. We barely know a thing about you." Said Zach in a straight face. But no matter what he did, he still couldn't keep that smirk away.

Zach continued, "And don't think of running away from this, we got the whole place surrounded, as you can see…….. So, is that a yes?"

Shinji gave his 'friend' the evil stare. "I don't have a choice now do I 'Sensei'?" Answered Shinji sarcastically.

**Two Hours Later**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…..Finally…….Lost…..Them." panted Shinji between breaths.

Through out the entire outing, all Shinji thought about was getting away as fast as possible. That wasn't easy since he had 32 people looking over him the entire time. It was only at after the movies when Shinji manage to give the slip to all his classmates.

After catching his breath, Shinji decided to spend the rest of his day at the world tree. He had always been fascinated by it but didn't have the time to fully appreciate it in his last visit.

**Negi and Co**

"Found him yet?" asked Zach

Asuka, Asuna, Setsuna and Konaka all shook their heads. Sighing to himself, Zach informed the rest of the girls, "It looks like Shinji gave us the slip…….You girls can go do your own things if you want, outings over."

Various groans were heard as the group dispersed.

Three hours later

The cheerleaders were on their way back to the dorms. Along the way, they passed the fountain, near the World tree. Luck wasn't on their side that day since a couple of jocks from the boy's school were there and had been eyeing them for a while.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna hang?" said one of the jocks. In an attempt to 'woo' the girls, the aforementioned Jock, whose name was brightly written on the back of his jacket, flexed his muscles in front of the girls. His fellow friends followed suit, along with 'attempt's' to get the girl's attention.

But as any normal would do, the girls ignored them and continued on. This act really pissed of the muscle heads. One of the guys went over to Madoka and grabbed her hand forcefully. "Playing hard to get huh? I like that in a woman"

Madoka tried to wriggle her way free from her captor. Her friends tried to help but they too were hold against their will by the remaining jocks. They then proceeded to take all three girls to a more 'private' place

"Wait! No! Let me go you ass!" Shouted Misa as she tried to wrestle her way out of her captor's hands.

SLAP

"SHUT UP BITCH!" said the jock angrily as he slapped Misa hard on the face.

**Shinji's P.O.V**

"What the? Was that…….Kakizaki?" said Shinji as he turned to locate the source. There! At the alley, he saw a figure trying to fight her way out of what appears to be a man holding her down. He was about to flash his way there but someone beat him to it.

**Alley**

"Stop right there you scum!" said the newcomer. He was dressed in a cloak and his hood covered his face.

"Who the hell are ya!" yelled one of the thugs. The newcomer laughed after hearing this.

" I have no name, but people here call me……The _PALLIANTE VIR!!" _Replied back the man.

Shinji, who was now hiding somewhere near, sweat dropped as he heard this man. "_What the bloody hell? What is he, Superman? Man, at least make it sound a little bit less cliché"_

The thugs cowered in fear. "SHIT, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" And with that, the thugs ran for their lives. Again Shinji sweat dropped. "Okay_………., is this some sorta bad joke? Whats next, the hero sweeps the damsel in distress off her feet"_

As if on que, the "_Palliante Virr" _went to the girls and helped them of their feet. All three girls sighed in adoration as he did so.

"_Me and my big mouth……." _Thought Shinji.

The imposter asked the girls "Are you three lovely ladies all right" Again, all three girls were too star struck to answer. Shinji could have sworn that he saw a satisfied smirk on the imposter's face as he saw the girls gawk at him.

"Well, I'll be seeing you" said the imposter as he walked away. Misa was the first to speak. "Wait! At least tell me you're name!"

Once again, Shinji sweat dropped. "_What the hell is this? This looks like something out of a manga._

The imposter turned back to the three girls. Slowly, he pulled down his hood, revealing his face.

" Naoya-sempai?" said Sakurako in disbelief. Before she could say anything else, Naoya ran into the crowd, disappearing in the sea of people.

After making sure that the girls were alright, Shinji decided to head back home.

"_Hmm….Something just doesn't add up here" _thought Shinji as he made his way out of where he was hiding.

**The Dorms**

Shinji made his back to the dorms without incident. He was at his room when his hand phone rang. When he answered it, he heard a voice he had not heard in long time.

"SHINJI! MY MAN! BEEN AN F-ING LONG TIME MATE!" said the man at the other line

"What the…..that you Jiro? Replied Shinji.

"The one and only! Jiro Hirota, at you're service. Though I won't service ya, I don't play that game."

"Same as always you wolf……How's things at Santa Destroy?"

"Same as always, the place haven't changed a bit since you left. Still a shit hole."

"Hahaha, it wasn't that bad... Travis doing okay?"

"Yea, though his damn bike isn't. That damn thing just got trashed. Travis was trying to impress some girl with it but he accidentally rammed it through the wall."

"You serious ? You gotta tell him to start thinking with his brains than his bullocks Jiro. I'm not going back there to save his ass again if a girl get's him another scam. Can't blame him for the first one though, who knew that the whole thing was a Posthumus operation? Heck, the two of you still find it hard to believe that magic is real"

"Yea, those were fun times. And you can't blame us though, you just came out of nowhere with that 'thing' you did. Scared the crap of me the first time I saw it.

"But Travis took it quite well; said something about it being like an anime."

"Hahaha……..Oh, before I forget. I've finished that thing that you wanted fixed. It wasn't easy but damn is it a beauty. I still have a bit of trouble working with artifacts but I had help. Dr Naomi knows more than just tech you know. I'll mail it to you when I get the time."

"Thanks Jiro, I owe you one."

"Nah, you owe me plenty. How many times did I get you stinking butt out of one of Travis's pub runs. "

"I was underage then, still am."

* * *

That's it for now. A head's up for Kidcrud for letting me use his O.C Jiro Hirota for a bit. I promise Jiro gets more screen time when I eventually start that No More Heroes fic. Right I'm off to drink my sorrows away.

WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME PS3!!I TREATED YOU WITH LOVE AND CARE AND YOU DESTROYED MY G.T.A!!


	6. Chapter 6: Gekidou

Yoi Fellow readers. I'm back. And im sorry for the huge delay. Had a rough week. Heres a recap. Just found out that I have eczema. Had a bad migraine while suffering from stomach flu last week Tuesday. Had to redo a request form cause my teammate did it in such a half arsed way and to top it all off, I'm stuck with my diet for two weeks which luckily for me, ended yesterday. The diet was no chicken, no eggs, no seafood. Just so happened that I had a full kitchen class with the main theme being Chinese Cuisine. Ouch! Oh well. At least I have some good news to look forward too. Thurdays the day when I collect my pre ordered MGS4! Oh yeah. So enough of me rambling. Here's the next one. This is dedicated to all the Negima: A New Beginning fiction reader.

* * *

Gekidou

Shinji was in his room, on his bed. In his mind, he was reminiscing about the how he first met Zach and how much he changed over the years. From a reckless and thrill seeking addict into a responsible and caring surrogate brother for Negi.

_**Flashback: 10 years ago**_

"Hey, why ya sitting all on you're lonesome ?" asked a small boy. He looked no older then eight, had blue eyes and semi long hair in which he kept it in a tidy ponytail.

"Leave me alone…….." replied the other youngster. He appeared a little older, maybe by a few months, at most a year. He had short black hair and had a strange amulet on his neck. He eyes showed signs that he was crying not too long ago.

The boy with the ponytail, still intrigued, decided to press on. " Nah! I like it here." Said the boy took a seat next to the other child. The older of the two was irritated with this newcomer and decided to tell him so.

"I said leave me lone…….." said the child through gritted teeth. The younger of the two just laughed and stick his tongue as a sign of protest.

The small black haired boy had enough. He pushed the younger of the two into the fountain behind him, but as the other child fell, he grabbed hold of his attacker, pushing the both of them down.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" shouted the older child. His clothes were all wet, his hair, messed up.

When the younger of the two emerged from the water, the older child looked hard at him. Suddenly he broke into fits of tears. Why? Well it seems that the younger boy was flapping around in the water. Sort of like a fish gasping for air.

"HELP!! I CAN'T SWIM!!" shouted the younger boy. The older of the two casually walked towards the flapping child and gave him a good smack to the head.

**WHACK**

"The water's only up to your knees you Baka!" said the older child while giving the younger child a hand to help him up.

The younger of the two smiled mischievously. Slowly taking the hand offered to him he said "I know!"

And that's when he pulled the older kid into the water again.

The younger of the two held his head back and laughed hard Hahaha! Ha hah?……"

Seconds later, he too joined the older child in the water. But this time, both of them were laughing.

After a while the two got out of the fountain and tried their best to dry themselves.

Hard to do since all of their clothes were wet to the core. Go figure.

"Well, that sure got you out of your moodiness didn't it?" said the younger child while laughing.

" Hmphh….you shouldn't treat you're elders that way!" replied the older of the two.

"Elder? You're look like an Eight year old to me!"

"Ne- uh! I'm Eight years and five months old!" said the 'older' child proudly.

The two of them looked at each other again before continuing laughing. After a while the younger of the two held his hand out. "Well, now that we are all palls, looks like you won't be getting rid of me that easily!"

"Just my luck huh" said the 'older' of the two while laughing. He took the other child's hand in response and shook it.

"The names Okoshi! Zach Okoshi! " shouted the younger of the two.

The older child gave Zach a puzzled look. "Akashi?"

Zach waved around his finger in mock protest "No no no! O koshi " explained Zach.

"Mine's Minato, Shinji Minato! Pleasure to meet ya!" replied Shinji.

_**Flashback: 4 years ago**_

Shinji was in the School's cafeteria with Zach. While Shinji enjoyed some tea and ginger snaps, Zach had his lunch. It was Shinji that broke the silence.

"Hey Zach…… Oyaji-san told me on what you were up too." Said Shinji suddenly.

Zach froze in fear. That was the last thing he needed today. " Ehh? What are ya talking about?"

Shinji's voice began to intensify. "Don't give me that innocent crap Zach. Honestly mate! What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"You of all people don't deserve to tell me that Shinji." Replied Zach angrily.

Shinji set aside his mug of tea and looked straight into his best friend's eyes. "I'm different Zach. This is my job. I was trained for this. This is what I do. You're still a student mate. Leave that kind of stuff to the professionals. Don't play hero.

Zach could only keep quite. Shinji was right. Defeated, Zach left the table and headed back to class.

"Oi! I'm not done yet!" shouted Shinji in protest.

Zach paid no attention to the young man and continued to walk away.

_**4 hours later**_

Shinji walked along the corridor of the Magic School. He needed to find Zach. After a while of searching, he found him.

Zach was in field, behind the school, practicing various spells and martial arts.

"_Damn that Shinji. All I wanted to do was help. AH DAMN IT!!."_ Thought Zach as he chanted spell after spell.

"Oi!" shouted a voice from the distance.

Zach turned to see his 'friend' walking towards him. "What do YOU what?" replied Zach rather coldly.

Shinji didn't answer him. Instead he just gave Zach a letter from the Magus. It was short, to the point and had the official mark of the council.

_Zach Okoshi, You have been formally chosen to undergo Council Agent Training. Should you accept, you will be personally trained by your fellow peer, Shinji 'Minato' Moriwasu. _

_P/S: Shinji personally recommended you for the post. _

_Yours Truthfully_

_The Magus_

Zach looked at the letter in disbelief. When he finally woken up from his daze, he saw Shinji smiling at him in a rather mischievous way.

"Should have stayed and let me finished mate……." Was all Shinji said.

_**Flashback: 3 years ago**_

Zach was in the courtyard, studying up for his upcoming exam. After a while, he saw his best friend walking up to him.

"Hey Shinji. How was Japan?" asked Zach

Shinji took a minute to recall the things he saw while he was there. It was painful to see a young man's life ruined by love. "It's a long story. Maybe later. Sides that's not what I'm here for today." Replied Shinji after taking some time to ponder about his assignment in Japan.

Zach gave him a puzzled look. "Oh really? What's up?"

Shinji quickly smiled at his friend and protégé. "Just got back from the council; They told me to tell you that starting tomorrow, you're official.

"YOU SERIUS?! I'M IN?" Shouted Zach in disbelief.

"Only for a trial period, but do well and you should be an agent come graduation." Shinji took a minute to let it all sink in before continuing. "Congratulations '_Schatten des Todes'" _said Shinji while extending his hand for a shake.

Shinji's best friend, former student and now partner shook his hand in response "The pleasure's all mine '_Minato_' "

_**Flashback: 18 Months ago**_

Shinji was in his office, doing some of his dreaded paper work. Suddenly his phone rang. It was an instant message.

_Need to talk. Meet at cafeteria. Urgent. Zach._

Ten minutes later, Shinji arrived and quickly located his friend.

"Got your message. What's wrong?" Asked Shinji

Zach took a huge breath before replying. "I……I've going to quit after this mission Shinji. I don't think I can go out on assignments while worrying about Negi anymore. I….I just don't think it's time for me to leave his side yet."

"It's all right mate. I understand. Heck, that damn 'Bozu' can't even take a bath without somebody forcing him too. It's a non issue. The council's more then happy to take ya back whenever you want the job." Replied Shinji.

Zach gave his best friend a relieved look. "Thanks Shinji. Really. This means a lot to me"

"You just make sure that 'Bozu' stay out of trouble all right." Replied Shinji.

_**Flashback: 7 Months Ago**_

The Magus's voice echoed the small hall. "Approach and collect your diploma when your name is heard……..NEGI SPRINGFIELD"

Not to far away, Shinji was observing the graduation ceremony.

"_Congrats Negi. You really deserve it." _Thought Shinji as he saw the young, bumbling little mage collect his diploma.

While Negi had collected the diploma, he saw a familiar figure not far from the exit. Shinji looked at Negi and gave him a salute like wave. He then turned and walked back into the darkness of the corridors.

_**Present time**_

"_You influenced a whole lot of lives Negi. Your little head just haven't realized it yet. _" Thought Shinji as he drifted into sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

It was Sunday and like all Sundays, the whole of 3A got together and had breakfast in the common area. They've been doing this since they learned that Zach was a very good cook. Once they tried his Pancakes or as Yuna affectionately calls as Zach-Cakes, they were hooked. For good.

Shinji on the other hand wasn't in the mood for early morning flapjacks and girls. No-uh. But things don't exactly turn out the way you want to. Why do I say this? Well apparently Mr. Moriwasu here, forgotten to do groceries shopping. So when you're hungry and someone offers you a free meal, you take it.

Luckily for him, most of the girls were pretty heavy sleepers. The only people who were present at breakfast were Zach, his two room-mates, Negi, Konoka, Setsuna and Chisame. So it was pretty much hectic free.

Things only got interesting after lunch.

_**Afternoon**_

Shinji was reading a book in the common area, minding his own business. He knew that the class reporter was spying on him but he couldn't care less. If only he knew what was actually happening.

"Ano…..I don't think we should be doing this." Said Nodoka. She really didn't want to do this but alas….She was up against the two biggest bully in 3A.

Both Haruna and Kazumi smiled mischievously at each other. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him Nodoka-chan" said Haruna in a sweet yet evil kind of way.

"Besides, he never talks to anyone, he's always alone…Somethings not right with that guy. I mean, who would react that way with a class full of hotties like me!" repliead Kazumi.

Nodoka finally gave into their demands. Reluctantly she chanted "Adeat…."

After flipping through a few pages, she saw a small little sign on the book that says "Shinji's past, do not open! "

"Err guys; I still don't think we should do this" pleaded Nodoka again.

"Nodoka….If you don't turn the page, I will do **THAT** to you." Threatened Haruna.

" _Gomen Minato-san!" _thought Nodoka as she reluctantly opened the page.

…………………………………………..

Nothing. Not a single word. Just a blank page….

All three girls stared at the book in disbelief. Shinji on the other hand was furious. He felt a presence in his head. Luckily for him, he knew how to deal with mind readers. When the girls looked away from the book, they saw Shinji staring back at them with cold eyes. Without saying a word, Shinji walked back into his dorm room, and slammed the door. Hard.

The girls were still in disbelief on what happened. Not only did they fail to read Shinji's mind, they were also found out by Shinji himself. But….They didn't go away empty handed. Just before Nodoka returned her artifact into its card form, she saw a short paragraph that was not there earlier. Apparently, Nodoka's artifact was too much for a non mage like Shinji to repel. Slowly all three girls read the paragraph together…..

_The monster looked at me with his cold, sadistic eyes. "Shinji, I wasn't the one that killed all those people….You did. You killed your whole clan, your whole family and you still think that you're a good guy. Face the facts Shinji...You'll never be the good guy. So stop the charade….._

All three girls felt a sudden cold chill ran through their spines. Whoever Shinji is, they knew that he was dangerous. And a potential threat. They needed to assemble the rest of the group. Urgently.

* * *

That's it for now. I'm off till the next one comes along. This is ChefSelecta, hoping that I filled in some important plot holes. And I'm begging ya, now more then ever, to review this chapter, as well as the older ones. That being said... I'm off!


End file.
